Field of the Invention
The invention relates to novel [4S-(4alpha,-12alpha)]-4-(dimethylamino)-7-(substituted)-8-(substituted)-9 -[[(substituted amino)substituted]amino]-1,4,4a,5,5a,6,11,12a-octahydro-3,10,12,12a-tetrah ydroxy-1,11-dioxo-2-naphthacenecarboxamides, herein after called 7-(substituted)-8-(substituted)-9-[(substituted glycyl)amido]-6-demethyl-6-deoxytetracyclines, which exhibit antibiotic activity against a wide spectrum of organisms including organisms which are resistant to tetracyclines and are useful as antibiotic agents.
The invention also relates to novel 9-[(haloacyl)amido]-7-(substituted)-8-(substituted)-6-demethyl-6-deoxytetr acycline intermediates useful for making the novel compounds of the present invention and to novel methods for producing the novel compounds and intermediate compounds.